


Aftermath

by MaryBarrens



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Death, Coming Out, Hospitals, M/M, Songfic, Wedding Rings, Widowed
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Někdy se věci nedozvíme nikdy. Někdy se je dozvíme prostě jenom příliš pozdě.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k epizodě 5x01.

První, co Reid cítil, když se probudil, byla mírná omámenost – jako po narkóze – a tupá bolest v koleni. Tlumeně zasténal a zavrtěl se v posteli, ale oči neotevřel, protože naprosto přesně věděl, co by uviděl, kdyby to udělal. Bílou. Spoustu bílé na nemocničních stěnách. Protože on musel být v nemocnici, kde jinde by měl být, po tom, co ho poslední neznámý střelil do kolene, když skočil po doktoru Bartonovi, aby ho srazil k zemi, těsně po tom telefonátu od Emily –

Prudce otevřel oči a okamžitě toho zalitoval, protože všechno to světlo a ta bílá barva všude okolo něj byla pro jeho oči něčím naprosto hrozným, takže se k bolestem v jeho koleni přidalo ještě pálení pod víčky. 

I za tak krátký okamžik si stačil všimnout, že u jeho postele někdo stojí, nejspíše jeho tým, protože těch postav tam bylo více a proti bělobě nemocničních stěn vypadaly tmavé, takže to nebyli lékaři – ti by měli bílý plášť. A kdo jiný než jeho tým by za ním přišel do nemocnice, seděl u něj a čekal, až se probudí? Vždyť když se soustředil, cítil na rameni horkou dlaň a někdo jiný ho držel za ruku a přejížděl mu palcem po kůži na jejím hřbetu. 

Protože však nikdo z jeho kolegů nepromluvil, ani on neotevřel pusu, oči nechal zavřené a snažil se vzpomenout si, co přesně mu Emily říkala. Říkala mu, že je u Hotche, ale že on doma není, a že – Reid zalapal po dechu, když si na to vzpomněl – u něj doma na podlaze našla krev.

_Cover my eyes_  
 _Cover my ears_  
 _Tell me these words are a lie_

Znova otevřel oči, tentokrát si ale nevšímal pálení, které to vyvolalo v jeho očích, protože chtěl vědět, co se stalo s Hotchem, že neodpovídal na jejich telefony a nebyl nikde k nalezení, _musel_ vědět, co se stalo s Hotchem. 

„Co se –“ nedořekl, protože když přejel pohledem po kolezích, hlas se mu zlomil. Nikdo z nich nemluvil, Garciová měla v očích slzy, které se marně snažila zahnat prudkým mrkáním, JJ ho držela za ruku, Emily ji objímala kolem ramen. Obě ženy měly lesklé oči, JJ se kousala do rtu, aby potlačila emoce. Rossi stál kousek od nich, ramena svěšená a prsty propletené, nepřítomně se díval z okna, výraz kamenný, ale jeho držení těla vypovídalo o smutku, opravdu hlubokém smutku. Morgan měl dlaň položenou na jeho rameni, mírně ho tiskl, jako by ho chtěl povzbudit, ale zároveň uhýbal očima před jeho pohledem. 

Reid se zachvěl hrůzou. Něco nebylo v pořádku, stalo se něco strašného, určitě, protože jinak už by mu řekli, řekli by mu, že –

Našli přece Hotche, ne? Našli ho a byl v pořádku, možná zraněný a přinucený ležet na nemocniční posteli, stejně jako on, ale v pořádku a v bezpečí. 

Že ano? 

Reidovi se proti jeho vůli začaly do očí tlačit slzy. Proč pořád nikdo nic neříkal?! Nemohlo to přece být tak hrozné, Hotch – _Aaron_ – nemohl být, _nemohl_ … „Co se stalo?“ vydechl a upřel prosebný pohled na JJ. 

JJ se zhluboka nadechla a na okamžik zavřela oči. Po tváři jí sklouzla slza. „Spenci,“ zašeptala jeho jméno a konečně se mu podívala do očí. „Byl to Foyet.“ 

_It can´t be true_  
 _That I´m losing you_  
 _The sun cannot fall from the sky_

A Reid věděl, že tím bylo řečeno všechno. Zalapal po dechu, ale nepomohlo to, nemohl nabrat vzduch do plic, nemohl dýchat, bylo to, jako by ho někdo držel pod krkem nebo jako by najednou z celé místnosti vzduch zmizel, protože on věděl, co to znamená, věděl, že ta tři jednoduchá slova znamenají, že Aaron –

Bože, nemohl na to ani pomyslet. To _nemohla_ být pravda. 

„Ne, ne, ne, ne,“ šeptal stále dokola, aniž si to uvědomoval, zatímco vrtěl odmítavě hlavou a marně se snažil nadechnout. „Ne…“

„Reide,“ zamumlal Morgan a rychle mu pomohl posadit se a ohnout se do mírného předklonu, aby mohl spustit hlavu a nabrat vzduch. „Dýchej, Reide, dýchej zhluboka…“ mumlal jemným hlasem a držel mu hlavu dole, zatímco druhou měl položenou na jeho hrudníku, aby mladík nepřepadl dopředu. Pak sklouzl prsty po jeho vlasech a začal ho konejšivě hladit po zádech. „Jen dýchej.“ 

Reid zvedl hlavu a vyhledal pohledem Emily – i když ji přes slzy viděl rozmazaně –, protože to přece byla ona, kdo za Hotchem jel, ne? Musela to být ona, kdo ho… _našel_ … „Co se…?“ zašeptal a tvrdě si skousl ret, aby potlačil vzlyk. 

Emily polkla. „Když jsme se vrátili z Kanady, Foyet na Hotche čekal u něj doma. Napadl ho a pobodal a pak ho tam nechal, aby umřel,“ Emily potřásla hlavou. „Hotch si… zavolal pomoc. Já jsem se tam objevila až po tom, co ho odvezla záchranka, proto jsem ho tam nenašla.“ 

Reid pomalu, téměř váhavě přikývl a zavřel pevně oči, když Emily chvějícím se hlasem dodala: „Zemřel cestou do nemocnice.“ 

_I won´t let you fly_  
 _I won´t say goodbye_  
 _I won´t let you slip away from me_

Reid znovu odmítavě potřásl hlavou a přikryl si rukama tvář, mezi prsty mu protékaly slzy. 

Dlouho bylo v pokoji ticho. Pak Reid zvedl hlavu a zadíval se na Emily. „Jak víš, že to byl Foyet?“ 

„Nechal na místě moje doklady,“ odpověděl mu Morgan, než Emily stačila otevřít pusu. V hlase měl vinu. Výčitky. 

„Chytili ho?“ 

JJ zakroutila hlavou. 

Emily se zhluboka nadechla. „Reide, když… ohledávali jeho tělo…“ hlas jí selhal a ona si musela odkašlat, aby mohla pokračovat. „Našli u něj tohle,“ dodala tiše a vytáhla z kapsy zlatý řetízek, na kterém se lehce pohupoval hladký snubní prsten. 

Reidovy oči se rozšířily a on k ní beze slova natáhl ruku. Bez otázek mu do ní řetízek vložila. 

„Je na něm vyrytý jen rok, takže nevíme…“ Nechala svá slova vyšumět do ztracena, ale jejich poselství bylo jasné. _Nevíme, kdo má ten druhý_.

Reid ji však neposlouchal. Oči měl plné slz, prázdný, nepřítomný pohled upíral na prsten, který držel v ruce, prsty po něm zlehka přejížděl, dotýkal se ho, hladil ho. Bolelo to. Strašně to bolelo, na hrudi cítil tíhu, oči ho pálily a srdce, bože, srdce mu přímo pukalo žalem. 

„Nikdo z nás nic nevěděl,“ zašeptal Morgan a stiskl mu rameno. „Ale napadlo nás… jestli neřekl něco tobě? Nemáš tušení, komu kromě Haley bychom měli dát vědět, co se stalo?“ 

Reid se zhluboka, roztřeseně nadechl a sevřel rty. Hotchův prsten stiskl pevně v dlani a konečně vzhlédl. Po tváři mu stekla slza. V jeho obličeji se odrážela veškerá bolest, kterou cítil. 

JJ pootevřela ústa. „Oh, můj bože…“ vydechla šokovaně, když pochopila jeho pohled. 

_Can you hear heaven cry_  
 _The tears of an angel_  
 _The tears of an angel_

Reid si beze slova stáhnul výstřih vlastní nemocniční košile o kousek níž a sáhl za něj rukou. Když ji opět vytáhl, držel mezi prsty řetízek, na němž se třpytil úplně stejný prsten, jako sundali z krku Hotchovi. „Vzali jsme se před osmi měsíci,“ zašeptal zlomeně. Na nikoho z nich se přitom ani nepodíval. 

Morgan pootevřel němě ústa a všechny tři ženy na něj ohromeně zíraly. Dokonce i Rossi se zatvářil překvapeně, ruce mu sklouzly podél těla a on udělal pár kroků k Reidově posteli. 

„Vzali jste se?“ zeptal se nevěřícně. 

„Bože můj, zlatíčko…“ vydechla Garciová a naplno se rozplakala. „Je mi to tak líto…“

Ale Reid už ji nevnímal, v prstech stále držel Aaronův snubní prsten, Morganovo sevření na jeho rameni mírně zesílilo a on přemýšlel nad tím, jaké to teď bude, jak to změní jejich tým, jak prázdný teď bude jeho a Aaronův byt, když se stalo to, čeho se bál od chvíle, kdy se vzali, myslel na Jacka, který bude vyrůstat bez otce, a na to, že teď už nic nebude jako dřív…

Mlčky, s pohledem upřeným před sebe, si připnul Hotchův řetízek kolem krku. 

_Cover my eyes_  
 _Cover my ears_  
 _Tell me these words are a lie_

_(RyanDan - Tears of an angel)_  



End file.
